Talk:Tiber Septim
I'm not a long time Elder Scrolls fan. Like many I was introduced to these games by Skyrim, but I've played a good portion of Oblivion, and some of Morrowind. My question is: aren't Tiber Septim and Talos the same person? Talos was the name given to Tiber Septim when he came into Godhood, right? Why are there two seperate pages for both of them? Seems like Talos could just be a section of the Tiber Septim article, which it is, but you could just cram the entirety of the Talos article in there. I mean, there aren't even two seperate pages for the Dragonborn you play as in Skyrim, and all Dragonborns in general. They're both sort of one big confusing page. If there can't be two pages for that then why do Tiber Septim and Talos get to be two distinct pages? I noticed that there was a discussion about making the Ebony Mail article and the Ebony Armor article all one article, and I feel that if that's up for discussion then this should be too. I'm personally not skilled enough with the Wikia tools to make more than minor edits too pages, so if there's anyone who knows what they're doing that agrees with me I think that it's something that should be done. Like I said I'm not nearly as familiar with the mythology as some of you are so maybe there is a good reason for them being two pages, but I don't see it. *Also, I know this is a Tiber Septim talk page, but I really think someone should do something about the Dragonborn page. There should be one just describing what it means to be Dragonborn and then listing notoble Dragonborns from the history of Tamriel, and then one just about the player's character in Skyrim. After all, was Talos a Nord or an Imperial? It says he is "son of Skyrim", but the second emperor, Pelagius, is already listed as an Imperial. So maybe Tiber Septim was the only Nord of the septim dinasty? Actually Talos is an amalgationm of several people, its generall understood on the lore forum on Bethesda that Tiber Septim was a Breton, lied about coming from Atmora to please the Nords, and couldn't actually shout, being convienently shot in the throat by an arrow, Wulf was the aspect of Talos that could shout, and was used by Tiber septim as his general. online Will we meet him in online? : Not likely. I'm thinking Bethesda will want to keep whether he ascended or not a secret. Also, you should probably sign your comments; just a tip. Till Hell Freezes Over 01:29, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hjalti You should note that Hjalti sounds very simillar to the Swedish word 'hjälte', which means 'hero'. Stormcloak Bias Under the Talos Godhood section this can be found: "During the Great War between the Empire and the elves of the Aldmeri Dominion however, peace was agreed upon with one of the conditions being that the Empire cease to recognize Talos as one of the Divines, and as such all shrines to him were removed from the temples in towns loyal to the Empire and their new Elven masters." I hope I don't need to explain why "Temples in towns loyal to the Empire and their new Evlen masters" is about as blunt of stormcloak retorich as it gets. 16:43, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Jade Rat Expanded Could someoen please add a trivia point that illustrates Niels' dog at Battlehorn Castle (Oblivion) is named Hjalti? The page is locked for me. Thanks 22:55, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Where Tiber Septim was born I have read that he was born in Atmora but also i had read that he has been born on a kingdom in High Rock''' i wonder from where he really cames. 11:47, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Tiber Septim's Armor '''Divine Blood: There is a quest in Oblivion in which the player must obtain the armor of Tiber Septim from his burial ground. Martin needs this armor for a ritual to open a portal to Mankar Camoran's "Paradise." The ritual also asks for the blood of an Aedra. Since the ritual works with the armor of Tiber, wouldn't that undisputably make Tiber/Talos a God? 00:15, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Talos' Race I don't see why there is any ambiguity regarding Talo's race. Since when was there any racial distinction between Nords and Atmorans (especially considering other Atmorans such as Ysgramor are classed unambiguously as Nords)? Also even in the version of his biography which states he came from High Rock, his birth-name is still given as Hjalti Early-Beard, which is quite obviously a Nordic name. The section talking about this also erroneously states that Tiber Septim and is portrayed as dark complexioned in Redguard, which is untrue. He is shown as a blond-haired white man who by appearance could belong to any of the Nedic human races. Protagoras77 (talk) 00:37, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Factual correction Talos is inarguably a God I noticed the wording of "Upon his death he, arguably, became the deity Talos". I don't think there is any arguing this. Propaganda in Skyrim aside there's more proof of his Godhood and that he still takes part in world affairs. You meet his projection in Morrowind and the reason the DLC the Knights of the Nine happened is because the newest God is able to add his blessing letting the Lord Crusader follow the Unfeathered to Oblvion. Now the who what where when and how he became the God is the mystery. 23:35, March 7, 2017 (UTC)